When the first plan fails try something else
by xlaurajanex
Summary: A large group of John's friends want to help him but when they get told that they might be doing the wrong thing the group try out a different aproach. Slash JohnCena/Miz ONESHOT


_**This is just a oneshot that came from absolutely nowhere. It's set on the 21st March 2011 episode of Raw. Anyways this is the first time that I am writing this pairing so apologies if they don't come out very realistic. Oh and I have absolutely no idea what Evan Bourne is really like but I do hope that he is something like this :D **_

_**I don't own anybody.**_

**Before Raw.**

"I am sick and tired of that punk attacking me from behind! He may be the current WWE Champion and he may have worked hard to get to where he is today but that gives him absolutely no right to cheat his matches and perform sneak attacks on his next opponent. It's pathetic and in no way 'awesome'!" Cena ranted pacing up and down his locker room like a caged animal after entering the locker room with a loud slam of the door. A sigh came from the only other person in the locker room as he put his book down. He then took off his glasses and put them down on the bench next to him before finally looking up at the man who had stormed into his locker room.

"Hello John, you could come in by the way funny how I missed the knock on the door." Evan said but John just ignored him.

"The nerve of the guy to attack me for four straight weeks! That'd four weeks Evan! A whole month of him shooting his mouth off like The Rock and then backing it up by attacking me from behind! Well that is not going to happen tonight! Oh no that loud mouth reality reject is going to get a pummelling at the hands of a so called 'fruity pebble' and then we'll see how much he can talk when I knock out all of his horse teeth!" Evan sighed again as John threw down his duffel bag and continued to pace. Slowly Evan rose from his seat and stood in front of a raging John Cena, placing his hands on John's chest. John growled before looking down at the smaller man and growling again he then sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. Evan smirked in a slight victory of being able to calm his friend down a little before taking a seat next to John.

"So, what did the frog face do this time?" Evan asked calmly making John growl again.

"Little coward hired his lackey back that's what! I beat Riley fair and square! He should be gone or at least sent back down to developmental not come back here after a couple of weeks and be rehired as Mike's gimp!" Evan burst into laughter at the last comment which made John chuckle slightly as well. The younger man's laugh having a good effect on John's mood. Evan's laugh slowly died down with little giggles here and there while John leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Somehow I can't imagine Riley being Mike's sex slave." Evan bust into another fit of laughter as John's eyes shot open and stared at Evan in a state of shock.

"Wha... was that what you were thinking about while I was ranting because if you were, that is very weird." Evan laughed for a little while longer before smiling at John's freaked out expression.

"Gimp means sex slave." John's looked confused for a second before his eyes grew wide and Evan started laughing again.

"Okay, I did not know that. Ha I've got a plan to get back at the oh so awesome one. Speak to you later Bourne!" John quickly picked up his bag before rushing out of the locker room the last sounds he heard was a small 'bye' hidden by a ton of laughter.

**Later that night.**

"Guys, we have a problem." Evan said walking into the back room of the arena that they were performing in that week. His group of friends all sitting on chairs in a circle in the middle of the room. Evan took the last remaining empty seat and looked around to everybody that was in attendance. "Our plan is failing." Sounds of what's and how's came tumbling out of many people's mouths before Evan put his hand up to stop them. "John came to my locker room earlier and he was ranting and raving about how much he hates Mike."

"So, what's the problem then? That's what we wanted isn't it?" Morrison asked, interrupting Evan.

"Yeah, well, that's what I thought and it was all going good but then he called Riley Mike's sex slave and as soon as he realized what he had said he couldn't have gotten out of my locker room quick enough."

"So truth is..." R-Truth said making everyone wait for the end of the sentence.

"Truth is John is still crushing on Mike." Gail finished. Evan nodded in conformation as everyone else groaned except one.

"Mike's in love with John you know." Everybody turned to look at the person who spoke and they all looked confused.

"There is no way that Mike could love anybody but himself, never mind the person who has ignored, embarrassed and is now trying to defeat him." Natalya said with everybody agreeing with her.

"Look, Mike and I were on the road together for several months doing interviews and such together and I know that you all think he is a... as I so nicely put it frog-faced loser but trust me when I say that ever since he started that whole No Cena think which got him fired he has been in love with John." Eve smiled and nodded to everyone but they still looked utterly confused.

"Then why the hell has he been beating up John the past few weeks huh? It just doesn't make any sense Eve." Mark Henry said as Eve got up off her seat.

"He only does that to get John's attention and keep it on him. The only reason he has worked so damn hard to get to where he is now is because he thinks that people like John Cena wouldn't so much as bat an eyelid at some mid-carder. And now that he has got to the top, where he may finally be good enough to get John, The Rock comes along and takes all of John's attention off of him and he knows that the only way he can get it back is to attack John. Now if you will excuse me, I have a match." Eve left the room leaving the group of friends to think.

**After Raw.**

"Mike can I talk to you for a second?" Evan asked grabbing Mike's arm and pulling him into a locker room.

"I did not say ye... what is going on?" Mike looked around the room to see a group of people all of whom he didn't particularly like and certainly didn't like him.

"Do you love John?" Natalya asked making Mike go wide-eyed.

"Morrison? Hell no!" Morrison rolled his eyes and glared at Mike making Mike glare back.

"No. Not me. John Cena." Mike stumbled backwards in shock. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but no words came out as his eyes got wider and wider. "Oh crap! He does!" Mike shook his head rapidly but that didn't stop the smile spreading across Morrison's face. "Yes you do! You cannot deny it because you have not made a snide remark or said anything in at least two minutes which for you is a dead giveaway." Mike still shook his head making Morrison's smile grow even bigger. The door to the locker room then flew open knocking Mike over and onto Evan's lap. An irate looking John Cena looked from everybody, to Evan, to Mike and then back to Evan before realising the position that they were in.

"What the hell! Why are there so many people in my locker room! Evan what's happening? What is he doing here?" John's regarded Mike like a piece of dirt on his shoe which made Mike look down in shame before getting up and making his way out.

"Mike! Do not move! Everybody get out." Everyone except Evan, John and Mike left the locker room as quickly and quietly as they could. "Now, Mike, do something that I know you have wanted to do for a long time." Mike looked at Evan with a confused expression covering his features. "Eve told us everything that she felt was necessary and after what just happened I know for definite that you want to do this so go on." Mike looked back and forth between an encouraging Evan and an increasingly impatient John before deciding to go for it and pulling John into a hard but passionate kiss. John only struggled for about a second before wrapping his arms around Mike's waist. _Operation get John over Mike may have failed but operation get John with Mike has succeeded, one out of two isn't bad_ Evan thought as he left the champ and the number one contender alone.

_**I hope you liked it! Please review and stuff. Oh and if gimp means something completely different where you are from then I apologise but where I live it means sex slave XD.**_

_**Laura x**_


End file.
